Woes of the Imprinted
by Mellybean23
Summary: Some want someone else, some want a real job, and some don't want their children to have the same fate, but they all want out. One Shots about different imprintings. Anti Imprinting, slightly anti Twilight/ anti Bella.
1. Pulled Back Down

**Okay, I find the whole imprinting thing in Twilight to be… creepy. At best. So, I decided to put a little bit of myself into all of the rather… submissive would be an appropriate adjective, La Push girls. It's pretty much a collection of one shots about the imprities. **

**So, first up is…**

**Rachel/ Paul!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pulled Back Down<strong>

You fought and strove and cried yourself to sleep at night for four terrible, long, hard years to finally achieve that perfect 4.0 GPA. You didn't date or go teepee houses or go to football games or dances like Becky did. Instead, you sat at home and poured over your books for hours and hours. Becky would come stumbling home far past her midnight curfew and you'd be up long after she had showered and fallen asleep. And why did you do it? Why did you choose to become a social outcast while your twin sister partied and dated and went wild and truly enjoyed her teenage years? Because you knew that you hadn't been blessed with a naturally brilliant mind and that your dad didn't have the money to send you to college unless you got one hell of a scholarship.

And even then, at barely fourteen, you wanted out. It wasn't just about your mom and the memories and having no money; no, you just wanted to be something that this little blip of a town couldn't offer you. You wanted to be free. You wanted to taste freedom.

As you clean your dad's house, you pass the bunk bed that you and Becky shared for eighteen years. And somewhere underneath it, somewhere behind old board games, discarded clothing that you thought had been lost in the wash, behind the books you poured over intently as a teenager, is a scrapbook. And it's not just any scrapbook; it's your Dream Book.

What was it that you had put in there all those years ago? Can you even remember now with all of the time that you spend cooking and cleaning and being a little housewife? I think that you do, but you're just too afraid to show it. Would you like a little reminder?

See castles that princesses lived in was at the top of your list. The closest that you'll probably ever get to that dream now is if you can afford to take your children to Disney Land. And that's still an "if". A lot will still have to change for that dream to come true.

Seeing Italy was up there too. You were so intent on this one that you even signed up to have a pen pal in Florence and kept in contact with her for over ten years. You didn't work three jobs to pay for tuition, you worked three jobs to buy a plane ticket. And only one, too. You have been planning on working your way back, but had planned on staying. But that's a gone dream now. The last time you and Lara e-mailed or IMed or anything was right after college. Before you got caught up in him.

Hawaii is the one of the few that you have actually managed to accomplish. Your sister lives there now, and you had to be her maid of honor in her beach wedding. You had thought her foolish because she was "giving up her dreams", but the truth is, this was her dream. To get married to the man that she loves with all of her heart. That was her Dream Book list.

Of course, since you were just a little girl when you made it, getting married and having children were included. But I don't think that you expected to marry a man that used to bully your little brother and who wasn't even in eighth grade when you graduated from high school. You felt like a pedophile for years, especially in the beginning. And sometimes, should you see one of your old friends when you drive up to Seattle to have a "Girls Night" with Kim and Emily and eventually Claire and all that you have to show for your Bachelor's Degree in Biomedical Engineering is a ring on your finger, a husband still looking for a real job while you stay at home, and (as the years drag on) baby weight that you still haven't lost, you begin to feel.. well, like a dowdy little failure.

And then your life changes drastically in a moment. A car accident on highway 101 near Port Angeles is the cause. Thankfully, you and your three children only suffer minor injuries with broken bones, cuts, bruises, and a small cut on the eye that can (and will) be fixed with glasses, but Paul… well, not even his werewolf super powers could completely heal this one.

You see them wheel him out of surgery and you heart aches. Even though this man has ruined your life in many ways by taking your dreams and tossing them out, he is still your husband and the father of your children. No matter what he's done to you, you don't want him to die yet.

The doctor explains that he is in a coma, but that his brain is still functioning. There is a newly discovered, but still experimental, therapy treatment that may help him recover, but the only facility where it is offered is all the way in Chicago. So, you do what any good wife would do. You apply for a job at a medical research lab near Oak Park, then pick the kids up and drive for almost three days to your new house which is about the same size as your old one, but nearly three times the price.

You tell Sam that the reason you're moving is because you just want your husband back and he believes you and eventually lets you move. But you think that he knows about how you just wanted away. You know that Emily persuaded him so that at least someone could kind of get to live out their dreams. And you do for a while.

Your kids make friends and Paul goes into the new therapy program. You work, and work, and work some more to pay the ridiculously large mortgage on your ridiculously small house. You make new friends and earn promotions and even develop a crush on a newly single divorcee that's not you brother's age. He's actually your age and your kids get along great. And your littlest daughters ask if they can be sisters.

But something stops you from getting that annulment of your marriage, even though no one would blame you if you did. Because you know that as soon as Paul wakes up, he'll pull you right back down to where you were. He won't be able to leave the pack, so you'll go back to La Push and be a little house wife while he does nothing for a living because you can't leave him. And David tries and tries and tries to get you to leave him and you know it's what you want because David is truly "The One", but you can't because if you do, he'll find you. And there'll be hell to pay. You'll end up like Emily, or maybe worse.

And every time that you go to visit him and the doctors say that he's improving at an incredibly fast pace, you know that the moment of truth is quickly approaching.

You know that when he drags you back to La Push, there'll be no going back. David said that he would fight for you, that he would press charges for you and testify that he was controlling and borderline physically abusive. But you know that it won't work, so you turn down all four of David's marriage proposals and offers to get your marriage to Paul annulled and patiently wait for the day that Paul wakes up and finds out about your new life that doesn't include him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's in second person for a reason. <strong>

**I think that I had Rachel escape because she's always seemed like the most determined to get out, but I always wanted that threat looming over her shoulder. I kind of wanted her to only have a little bit of freedom because it doesn't feel right to let one 'escape', so to speak. **

**Well, review, please!**


	2. Dreams Against Reality

**Hmm, I don't like this one as much as Rachel's, but it's not too bad. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I think most of the male characters are controlling (save for a few), that most of the girls are too submissive (not Rosalie, Esme, or Leah), and that the entire franchise is based off of gender stereotypes and is just a middle aged woman's wet dream. So yeah, I'm not a middle aged woman. Yet.**

**Now for Emily and Sam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Against Reality<strong>

You're different from the rest of the girls, whether you want to admit it or not. It's not the scars that ruined your beautiful face that got you a modeling offer. It's not the fact that you tried to reject the man who imprinted on you. It's not the fact that you lost your best friend. It's not the fact that all of the old women look at you and Sam and whisper that you have a timeless romance. It's not the fact that all of Leah's old friends from high school call you a whore behind your back. No, it's the fact that this life was your dream. You _wanted_ this life for yourself.

Not this one, specifically, but you wanted the little, cozy house with the white picket fence and herd of children to run through it, filling it with laughter and joy. You wanted to be that stay at home mom who bakes cookies for the whole class on a birthday. You wanted to drive your many, many children to ballet classes, soccer practices, play dates, birthday parties, and share cute stories with their friend's moms while your children run by with Barbie's or trucks.

And you have all of that. You know that you should be grateful for all of it; to be blessed with five beautiful, healthy, well rounded children when many couples try for decades to just have one and often times can't. But you can't help but want so bad for it to be different.

Sam worships you, and you did want that in a man, to some extent. You wanted your man to love you with all of his heart and soul and to never want to leave you, but Sam… he is all that, but too much more. He worships the ground you walk on and even your cruel scars and every little flaw that you have, and you hate it. You never mess up, you never do anything wrong and you just can't stand it.

He treats you like you're some delicate little flower that will break into pieces if he isn't careful enough with you and it's only been getting worse as time drags on. You understood his caution after the accident; after all, you were pretty scared too. But you always have to go shopping with Kim or another pack member; he never wants you to go out alone because he fears for your safety.

You see Bella Cullen one day, while taking one of your treasured walks through the forest (it's the only alone time that you get now a days) and you accept her cold, frozen embrace. You look at her and remember what she was going through with Edward. So, you ask her how she dealt with it, and she says that Edward was just looking out for her. She says that you should feel lucky to have such a wonderful husband who looks out for you and your safety ever second of every day. And you can't help but disagree.

As she brags to you about Nessie and how beautiful she is, you see her shallowness. You cant help but feel sorry for the child. All Bella talks to you about is what she looks like and that's when you realize the truth: no matter what they say, you and Bella are nothing alike.

Or at least you were…

Bella nearly killed hundreds of innocent people (but you killed your cousin and best friend on the inside).

Bella always comes first (but you chose your own happiness over Leah's).

Bella lets Edward control her every choice and decision (but you can't even go shopping on your own).

But even you know that it's not true. You and Bella are more alike, only you are unhappy and can see the flaws of the situation you're stuck in. And as you trudge back home, through the muddy, damp forest, your mind stumbles upon a thought that seems new, but you know was always there. What if you left Sam?

You could run back home, start packing up your stuff and then have the kids get their essentials as soon as they get home from school. Sam isn't usually home until dinner time, which gives you more than six hours to do it all. You could leave the furniture, pack up the car and head to Seattle. You could file for divorce and tell the judge about his controlling behavior and get a restraining order. You would never have to see him again. Your children would never be subject to the same fate as you. The boys would not become monsters and the girls wouldn't end up like Leah, with a shattered heart, or like you, trapped and with no means of escape.

But you lose your courage, just like you've done all those times that you've considered the possibilities before. Besides, Sam's reaction would not be pretty and, to be honest, he kind of scares you especially when he's angry. The scars on your once perfect face are enough to prove it.

So, you sit at home, cook a hot meal, and wait for your kids to come home from school. And at dinner, when Sam jr., who is sixteen and a total cliché for being named after his father, ingests nearly half of the lasagna, you know what's coming. Soon, even your oldest son, your little baby, will be trapped here. He will never be able to leave. And maybe that's what makes you fight so hard for Rachel. Maybe it's the fact that one of your children is about to transform and you don't want her to have to go through the same torture.

By the next Tuesday night, his fever reaches an all time high. One hundred and three degrees. He's got five days, tops. Sam starts keeping him home from school, soccer, parties, everything. And he looks at him with so much pride that it almost hurts you to do this, but you know that you must. It's the only way to stop it.

You trudge along the forest path, towards the rather foreboding looking mansion. You are about to knock, but something (you don't know what) stops you. but, they come to the door any ways, looking as pristine and beautiful as ever. You are a loss of what to say, but Edward can read your thoughts and seems to understand. He must have whispered something to Bella, because she becomes very angry and yells "Forks is our home, Emily!"

And all you can say is "Please. It's the only way." In a voice that sounds about as large as a mouse's. And then the tears threaten to spill and then a blonde one comes up and looks at you. she looks at you long and hard and coldly and then tells you to leave. So you do, but plan to come back tomorrow to beg and plead for however long it takes to save your children.

So the next day you return, and the tall, beautiful blonde one floats down the steps to meet you. She says nothing, but grabs your arm and pulls you towards the forest. You wonder if she is going to eat you or just kill you.

"You are doing this to save your children, aren't you?" she says, her voice colder than ice

All you can do is nod, as the tears slide down your scared cheeks.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and I are more than willing to go. Alice and Jasper have been gone for a while now. But we cannot force Bella, Edward, and Nessie to leave. I am sorry. I- I could not wish the life that any of us leave on anyone and you are brave for trying to save your children. I will try my hardest to persuade them." And she nods and leaves just like that.

You choke out a choked- barely audible- thank you and she must have heard it because she turns and gives you a look. It's one that you can't quite place, but it seems to be a cross between jealousy, understanding, and just plain sadness. You make a mental note to ask Jake what happened to her the next time he comes to visit Billy.

You trudge home, through those dark forests praying for a miracle. You cannot let this life happen to your children. You offer up your home, your most prized possession, even your very own life in exchange for your children escaping this cruel, cruel fate that you had once wished for.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... Just tell me what you think, I guess...<strong>

**Claire/ Quil will be next, I think.**


	3. Sacrificial Lamb

**So, here's Claire/ Quil. **

**Please review. I haven't gotten too many, and I don't know whether I should continue. Also, I'm unable to reply to all of your reviews because they aren't showing up in my e-mail inbox. Sorry about that! I'm trying to change my e-mail, so hopefully it'll all be sorted out soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificial Lamb<strong>

By the time you turn twelve, you finally notice how strange it is that Quil attends every single one of your birthday parties, and is perfectly willing to let you and your friends do whatever you want to him, including, but not limited to, singing Spice Girls karaoke and putting make up on him. By the time you turn sixteen, you notice the looks he gives to the boys who look at you, and, to be honest, you find it completely creepy. And all of it really only gets worse as time goes on.

It's your senior year of high school and you're still living with Aunt Em and Uncle Sam. For some reason, everybody thought that it would be best if you lived with them instead of with your parents up on the Makah Reservation, so, right after eighth grade, you moved down here with Aunt Em and Uncle Sam. It's almost as if your parents didn't want you to go, but just had to make you move anyways. And as you peer out the back window of Quil's car, you can see your father holding your mother as she sobs. That's when you knew that something wasn't right.

It's not like you hate Aunt Em and Uncle Sam, but you feel like a bit of an outsider in La Push and you always have this strange feeling that there's something people aren't telling you. The way that the Elders look at you makes you feel as if you're like some sort of sacrificial lamb that they have to use to appease their legendary wolves.

The Elders and many of Uncle Sam's friends give you disappointed looks whenever they see you flirting with a boy, even when it's one of their own. You don't get what the problem is. Macy, your cousin who is almost four years younger than you, can date whom ever she wants and never gets so much as a glare even when she makes out with her ex boyfriend's best friend in her bedroom behind a closed door. You just don't get it at all.

It can't be that Aunt Em and Uncle Sam hate you; after all, Aunt Em always takes you out for "Girl Time" and treats you like an actual adult. She talks to you about everything, including leaving your parents, and though she never says that she doesn't want you to be here, you can tell that she doesn't for some reason. But it's nice to have someone who tells you the truth. So, December of your senior year, you finally ask her about Quil and what his deal is.

You feel like you're going to throw up. You're expected to _marry_ him and then have all of his little wolf babies just because the Elders feel that the two of you would be extremely compatible? Aunt Em sighs and says that there's more that she can't tell you, but yes, that's the general concept. She also warns you not to run away, because they will find you, no matter where you go. And there's something in her eyes that tells you to listen to her.

That night, you put two and two together. The scars, the denied modeling offers, her true feelings about Sam, the pained look in her eyes- Aunt Em had tried to get away and someone- probably the Elders- had scared her to keep her from running away. You feel sickened, disgusted, and even more determined to run away. You begin to pack your bags, planning to stop and see your parents and tell them the truth, before heading somewhere where they will never, ever find you.

But that little voice in the back of your head just whispers that it's useless, because they will find you and you'll probably get Aunt Em into trouble too. So you reluctantly unpack your duffle bag, tear up the note you were planning to leave, and climb back into your bed, planning on staying home from school the next day.

Soon, you lose all interest in everything from ACT and SAT scores to Winter Formal to Cheer Leading Squad. You can't see the point in any of it, seeing as you won't need a college level education with the fate you're condemned to. You might as well switch out of Trigonometry, Biology, and American Literature and take Home Ec. for the rest of your high school life.

You graduate, eventually, and let Quil lead you away, to your graduation party. He asks you what your plans for post high school life are, and you say that you don't know. He just grins and says that everything will work out in the end.

So, when he takes you to a movie over the summer, you just let him put an arm around your shoulders to hold you close and then you even let him kiss you afterwards, because there's really no point in running away now. You're in too deep now.

So you date for a few months, and when he finally tells you the truth, you knew that there never really was any chance of escape. So you just say that the whole wolf thing is fine and that it doesn't make any difference to you. The look in his eyes breaks your heart because you can see how much he truly loves you (or thinks he does) and you know that you're just leading him on.

And when you finally decide to get married, you look out into the crowd and see Aunt Em crying. Most would assume that it was out of happiness, but you know different. It's out of sadness and guilt. She wanted to help you, to get you out, but couldn't. So, when she comes up to give you a hug and congratulations, you pull her aside and assure her that Quil would never hurt you. After all, it would kill him to do so.

At least, you think to yourself as you watch the other imprints dance with their wolves, Quil truly thinks that he loves you.

And you jump into your new life pretending that you love him just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that Kim and Jared will be up next, but tell me if you want a different couple instead. <strong>

**Remember, reviews make me smile and smiling adds years to your life and the more years I have added to my life, the more likely it is that I'll finish this story. **


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

**I haven't updated in a while, but here's the newest installment. Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><strong>Be Careful What You Wish For<strong>

You'd never quite realized just how ironic your situation is until you found your old Chemistry note book, stuffed away in some insignificant looking little box in your mother's attic, so old that the label your mother carefully wrote out has faded into the color of the ancient cardboard box. You flip open the (now) pale, purple cover of your note book for your hardest class. "Mrs. Jared Cameron" is written in every margin, it sprawls across the extra pages in the back and between units, it's even engraved deep into the front cover, you had doodled it so many times. The now fading Sharpie on the front cover sweeps you back to that dingy, little class room, somewhere in the deepest, darkest pits of La Push County High School.

He walked right past you every single day, not even so much as sparing you a glance, even when you took a risk and wore a shirt that was a little more risqué than usual. He never even looked at you, not even when you spent hours and hours in front of the mirror, finding that perfect combination of lip gloss, eye shadow, and liner. You would glance up at him every day as he entered the lab room; eyes hopeful and mouth in a small smile. And every day, right on cue, he would see his friends in the back of the room and run to sit with them. The smile would fade from your lips, and you would think about how maybe you should just give up and move on, but then you'd hear his laugh, and turn around to gaze at his jubilant, youthful face, and you'd be right back where you started: In front of a mirror, praying that this combination would work.

The day that you remember the most from that class (well, besides _that_ day) was the day that you got a seating chart. The class had always been a bit disruptive, so it was only a matter of time. You almost jumped for joy when Dr. Platt put him in front of you. But he still doesn't see you and you should really just give up all ready.

Then, he gets mono, or the flu, or something (you find out what it really is later on down the road) and you don't see him for about two weeks (well, three if you count Spring Break). The first day that he's back at school, he shuffles in, head drooping and eyes down cast, and you still try desperately to catch his eye, but it doesn't happen. Until May, that is. The last week of school. Pretty much your last chance. And maybe it would have been better if you had given up. If you hadn't looked up, hoping to catch his eyes, because that's when it all changed.

He asks you out, and, like the desperate wall flower you are, you immediately say yes. You're sitting in his old Toyota Camry when he kisses you that night, and you feel like it couldn't get any better. He holds you closely in his arms and kisses you whenever he has the chance to. He looks at you with adoration in his eyes and it's exactly how you wanted it to be. You didn't even freak out (too much, that is) when he tells you what he is.

You don't freak out until you hear the legend of the third wife.

You'd heard it before, but it'd never really meant anything to you before that moment. Because that's when you realized that you were an imprint. Some sort of object, it seemed like. And that, you realize, is why Emily's sitting with Sam, not Leah. You wonder if that's why Bella's there.

That night, you shiver in your bed and stuff your face under the covers, wishing it wasn't true. Wishing that Jared really actually liked you; that it wasn't just some weird wolf instinct crap that made him notice you and fall for you.

You decide to run away and see if he follows, because if he follows, he must really love you back. You plan your escape carefully, and decide to only disappear for two weeks. Only your mother will know where you are.

It's the third day of your journey, and you start to feel sick. You realize that you've missed a period and you have this sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You hope and pray to God (you're starting to wish that you had let mom drag you to Sunday School more often, now) and everything that is Holy to let this be one of those things you look back at and laugh at in five years. But that little pink plus keeps staring at you and you realize that it was a fool's paradise to believe that you could change things.

So you head home. You've just graduated, just turned eighteen, and are about to be a mother to a baby who's dad you've only been dating for two months. You don't tell Jared the real reason why; in fact, you don't tell him anything at all. Instead, you just let him assume that you ran away because you were scared and foolish and had no idea how to tell him. But he says that he loves you and that he'll marry you before you start showing if that's what you want. So you say yes and it's not anything like the wedding that you had dreamed of.

You feel fat and like everyone knows. You stare into the crowd after the big kiss that seemed to be lacking in the all important firework category, and look straight into the face Quil senior. This is exactly what he wanted. There was no way that they would just let you go. You feel stupid for even thinking that for a second.

You got your wish. Jared noticed you. But you also got everything else that came along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if anyone has a request for a certain imprint-i, let me know! I don't really have any inspiration for a certain one at the moment. <strong>

**Please review! **


	5. Never Truly Yours

**I've been a rather angsty mood lately, so I have returned! Yay! **

**Thankfully, I'm on Christmas Break until after New Year's so maybe I can get in another update, but I wouldn't count on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Really Yours<strong>

Renesme. Renesme. _Renesme_. Your mother is an idiot, and you dare anyone to prove you wrong. Who the hell names their kid _Renesme_? Oh, wait, your mother does. By the time your body has matured enough for you to be mistaken for a five year old (it took almost a year, give or take) you demand to be known by only your middle name: Carlie. You still hate the way it's spelled, but at least people can actually say it. Your mom never calls you that, though. She continues to call you by that horribly idiotic name that you hate, so you start to ignore her.

Jake caught on the fastest, though he still occasionally calls you Nessie. Like the legendary monster in that loch in Scotland or Ireland, you can't even be bothered to find out for sure. Aunt Rosie is, by far, the best about it, though. It takes her a bit of time to get used to calling you Carlie and not "Nessie" or "Renesme", but once she starts, she doesn't stop. Every birthday card is addressed to "Carlie Cullen". When you move, all of the boxes are labeled as "Carlie's Room" or "Carlie's Clothes". It feels weird to move as often as you do, but it feels even weirder that Jake moves with you every single time.

When you move to the jungles down in Brazil, all he does is complain about the crazy heat and how much he misses his friends and family. You tell him that he could go home so that he wouldn't miss all of them. You think it's a brilliant idea, but Jake looks aghast and a bit hurt that you would ever even consider suggesting something like that to him. Your father looks intrigued, and tells Jake that you're just looking out for him. Your mother (probably for some stupid reason that she'll tell you about later in a crazy, long winded story) looks offended.

That's when you start noticing how weird Jake and your mother are around each other. Jake always seems to be trotting after her like a love sick puppy, but your mother doesn't stop him. Your father doesn't either, but it's probably because he can't read Jake's thoughts when they're under the shield. It's more than a little obvious (to you, at least) that Jake is completely in love with your mother, which you find completely creepy because he spends all of the rest of his time acting like your BFF/ playmate/ creepy, weird Uncle that you never wanted.

The day you have fully matured (physically, at least. In reality you're about eight), Jake tells you how much he loves you. He calls you his imprint and says that the two of you are meant to be together. Forever. And despite his revelation of epic proportions, all you can think about is how long forever is to be stuck with something (or someone). And how weird and sick and wrong it is that a man who is almost as old as your mother (and completely in love with her too, for that matter) is saying that he expects the two of you to be together forever. You manage to squeak out that you need a lot of time. you use the excuse that you, in reality, are only eight and that you want to be friends until you're ready for a real relationship.

He believes you, but you can tell that your dad (who over hears everything, it seems like), knows what's really going down. You mentally beg your dad to not tell Jake how creepy you think the whole situation is. You turn around, but miss his eyes because he's already turned to go back to the house. You see Jake running straight into the arms of your mother.

You make a mental note to find a Psychology text book and see if there's a way to diagnose your mother as a sociopath without actually having to take her to an actual therapist. You also think as loudly as you can, in hopes that your dad will hear you, about how horrible mother is and how she's totally using Jake. You don't know what for, but your excuse is that she's a sociopath and that's what they do.

Every few years, Jake asks you, and every few years you have the same reply: I'm not ready yet.

Every time, your mother stands on the back porch waiting for Jake to come running to her. This is what finally makes you say yes to Jake. You want him just so that, for once in her everlasting life, you mother is denied something. You know that Jake will never love you like he loves her and that you will never love him back the way he wishes that she did, but at least your mother can't have him anymore.

You demand that the two of you see the world together (all the places you plan to travel to, by some strange coincidence, are sunny and highly populated), and your father breaks the news to her (you can't think of her as your mother) that it would be too risky to go with the two of you. She insists, though, that she be included.

She spends the two years of her (even though it was really supposed to be yours) journey trying to grab Jake's attention, and she succeeds every time. You hate her. Hate is a strong word, but it's true. You cannot love this woman, despite the fact that she gave birth to you. One night, when Jake and Edward went out to hunt in the thick forests of Austria, you finally snap. You tell her that she's a sociopath and that she's not your mother as the tears begin to spill. Jake comes back and tries to comfort you, but Bella grabs his attention like always and it's just you and your dad. He says that he's sorry and that he's done his very best. You nod and say that you understand, as he lets go and leaves.

You're in Italy the next day when you see Alec and Jane, walking throughout the streets. Your mother and father are distracted, so you take this chance to ask them you questions. You don't have to be torn and burned, a stab with a silver dagger ought to do it for you. They look at you curiously as they answer, and Jane insists that you "Do not make a scene". You promise that it will be quite low key.

You do it when you return to Forks a week later. Jake sees your dead body and falls to the ground, sobbing as if his heart had been torn from his chest. He's in so much pain that it would physically hurt you if you had been there to see him. Your mother tries to grab his attention as your father's face turns into an expression of anger. He screams that Bella should have just let you both go. Your mother is (as usual) confused and trying to be the center of attention. She doesn't notice that Jake is gone now too.

You got your wish, in the end. He was never truly yours, but in the end, he wasn't hers either.


End file.
